A Midsummer's Night Dream
by EternalDarkness101
Summary: When Victor mistakenly leaves out a mysterious drink on the table and Trudy finds it and serves it to the teens. Things get wacked up in the Anubis House thats what happens. Multiple Weird Parings but will turn into great ones by the time its over R
1. The Love Potion

A Midnight Summers Dream Chapter one Oh No He Didn't

Yes I know you guys are waiting for me to update The Game well I had a brain fart so yeah anyway I might have a Jatricia one shot up so yeah anyway this might be only 5 chapters but it will be interesting ~Darketh

Everyone in the household was doing their normal things. Amber was forcing Nina to help her pick out clothes and look at her many fashion magazines. Patricia was upstairs listing to what Alfie and Jerome called "Gothic Pixie Trixie Music ". Fabian was in his room reading as he normal does wishing he still had his sighed copy of the solar system is your friend. Alfie and Jerome we planning their usual after school prank-a-thon. Mara was helping Mick outside with his sports.

Victor just came up from the attic with a little tiny bottle of it looked like kool aid with a mixture of glitter in it. Jerome suddenly popped completely out of nowhere and through a perfectly round and shiny water balloon. Victor was so consumed in his little bottle of mystery that it hit him straight in the back of the head. "Clarke" He yelled placed his bottle on the countertop and went after Jerome.

Trudy walked in it was almost ready to cook dinner. She saw the little red kool aid looking drink on the countertop. "Oh" she exclaimed" The students must have made kool aid this afternoon I bet they would want this for dinner". She called everyone down for dinner and served them with the weird drink. "Uh Trudy what the heck is this" Patricia looked down at her drink. "Kool Aid deary" Trudy said. "Yummy Kool Aid "Alfie chimed. Everyone shrugged and drank their drink but little did they know that little drink was something bigger than they ever expected and that little drink was going to wack the Anubis house way up the wall for that little drink was a LOVE POTION !


	2. The Wackness this way it comes

**Okay everyone here is Chapter 2 numbero dos **

**Disclamer~ No I do not own HOA or there would be drastic changes **

**Hope you enjoy ~Darketh **

As everyone sat at the table they each shrugged and took a sip of there drink.

The love potion works like this the first people you look at you fall in love with.

As Mara picked up her drink and took a drink of it after she put it down. Jerome and Alfie started another one of their food fights. A piece of a breadstick flew at her face from the side.

"Jerome" she yelled then whipped her head towards him

"Would you stop your…. The potion started to kick in … beautiful wonderful antics.

Jerome took a sip of his drink.

"Guys" Patricia announced "Fabian and Nina are finally dating"

Jerome almost spit out his drink as he looked at Nina in surprise

"Congratulations Nina for dating in Fabian I ….the potion started to kick in …. Just want you to date me take me Nina I'm way hotter then him"

Nina looked at Jerome with surprise. She then realized she was thirsty and took a sip of her drink. She then turned to Alfie to ask him why Jerome was acting this way

"Hey Alfie do you know what is wrong with Jerome Maybe we should ….the potion started to kick in … Go make out behind the corridor want to "

Alfie looked at Nina with his eye twitching.

"What" he yelled

"Patricia and I have homework to do sorry she is going to tutor me " he said to relive himself

"Right Patricia"

He looked over at her smiling " We need to study math , social studies, and … the potion started to kick in … Chemistry if you know what I mean" he winked at her with a dreamy look on his face

Patricia had the grossest face after what Alfie just said

"Yuck Alfie you better be kidding"

She picked up her drink and took a taste. She heard a large crash in the back of the room. Mick had dropped his soccer ball in the back of the room. She turned her head to him

"Mick get the freaking bloody stupidly ….the potion started to kick in …. Wonderful soccer ball of yours" she walked over to him

"I'll put it back boo "she said as she kissed him on the cheek

Mick stood there frozen in place. Soon Patricia walked away and his thirsty meter kicked back in. He walked over and chugged his drink down "Yum " he realized he needed to talk to Amber , He needed to ask her about decorated prom since Mara had already left the room with Jerome

"Hey Ambs" he said as he looked at her "I need you to help me with ….. the potion started to kick in ….my running tomorrow and you might get a little something special if you do " he winked at her

Amber sat there flustered, did Mick just say what she thought he said. Well his relationship with Mara is over. She took a nonchalant drink of the potion and sat it back down carefully.

"Fabian" she turned her head to him

" We need to work on our project I'll ….the potion started to kick in ….put out some candles and stuff we might just not be doing our project after all be in my room in 10 " she blew him a kiss then walked out of the room

Fabian's cheeks were growing red what did Amber mean if she meant no I'm dating Nina no way would she get in the way

"Has anyone seen my Textbook "Mara asked as she walked in.

Fabian took a sip of his drink and turned towards her.

"Mara I thought I saw it in the living room I ….the potion started to kick in …Can get it for you and help you study you know if you want to" Fabian blushed

**Next Time ~ Things are about to get even more wacked up when Joy walks into this House **

**Thank you guys for all the Nice Reviews I hope I get More and I hope you enjoyed this chapter ~Darketh **


	3. Wait, So Joy can save the day

_Well here it is the thing you have been waiting for A MIDNIGHT SUMMERS DREAM CHAPTER 3_

_so well enjoy in or Whale Poo on you XD -Darketh_

**Chapter 3 -Wait, So Joy can save the day**

As everyone was chasing around the house for their "love". It was Joy's first day back and no she wasn't after Fabian he was the least thing on her mind and she was happy he now had a girlfriend. Trufully all that hangingout she did with him was trying to get him and Patricia together.

Joy skipped up to the house happy to be back and knocked on the door. Trudy opened it with a gleefull smiled planted on her face.

"Joy " she exclamied your back

Joy went up and hugged Trudy

"And I'm very happy to see you again Trudy" Joy said smiling

As she entered into the house and went upstairs for she had to share a room with Patricia and Mara now. She sat her things down as soon as Mara came in.

"Joy your back have you seen Jerome I need to tell him how much i love him" Mara said swonning

"Mara since when are you interested in Jerome"Joy said a very peculiar expression on her face.

"Since well yesterday anyway bye i have to go find him" Mara said and skipped out of the room.

Joy walked backdownstairs ready to see everybody but the sight was very weird and akwared

She saw Amber sitting on Fabian's lap as he stared at a photo of Mara . Jerome was trying to kiss the new girl Nina and Nina was yelling for Alfie to put her out of her misery . Alfie was makeing starry eyes at Patrica not even paying attention to Nina's cry's of help. Patrica was sitting on Mick's lap messing with his hair and Mick was looking and winking at Amber. Mara was of course trying to get Jerome off of Nina.

What the hell happend here last time i remeber Fabian and Nina liked each other and where boyfirend and girlfriend and Mick and Mara were too. Alfie had the hugest and most obvious crush on Amber and Jerome and Patricia secretly liked one shrugged it off and went to the kitchen to get a drink. When she opened the refgeraitor she saw a very peculair little bottle which what looked like kool aid and sparkels.

"Wait I've seen this before " she said "This is a love potion " .

That must be what is wrong with the house . But the only way to break a love potion is true loves kiss.

Crap i got my work cut out for me

_There it is hope you liked it only 4 short chapters and a ending left so I'm happy hope you liked it and I don't think Joy should be an evil character cause in mine she just might save the day -Darketh_


End file.
